Master of Elements, Mistress of Flames
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Azula's lust for power has been downfall in her past lives.  Will it this time fulfill her destiny?
1. Cold Fire Azula

Master of Elements, Mistress of Flames

By: theunknownvoice

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing another Azula/Aang but after the response I got from _Captor and Captive_, I decided to give it a shot. I still had some ideas after that story that have been plaguing me.

A/N2: Takes place five years after the Day of Black Sun.

Disclaimer: Avatar is not my property and will never be my property.

Chapter 1: Cold Fire Azula

She knelt before the two old crones. They were the advisors and teachers her father had given her as a child. Two women who had once been beautiful and now were the relics of an age long forgotten

She could laugh at what they once had been and what they now were. Two beautiful women known for their poise, grace and cunning who by time had been reduced to two wrinkled hags that had never known a man.

"You have grown Azula. It has been five years since you have last seen the capital."

How could she forget the five years she had spent training? Her father had demanded that his daughter improve her skills.

Azula was strong but she lacked. The Avatar would be stronger than her after the fire training he would receive from not only her brother but her uncle.

She had objected. It was her mission to bring in the Avatar along with her treacherous relatives.

"_You gave me this mission father surely—"_

_The dark eyes flashed with flames. "Dare you disobey me Azula? Dare you question me?"_

_The danger was eminent and she was still no match for her father. He would not succeed. She alone could stop the Avatar._

"_As you wish my lord father."_

"It is time Princess Azula," the crones spoke in unison, "It is time for you to return to your mission. Bring your father the Avatar and he will raise you up higher than any other in this kingdom. Bring him the Avatar and crush the resistance."

Azula bowed her head her smirk unnoticeable to the crones.

-

"You summoned us, Princess Azula."

Azula barely glanced at her childhood friends. Both were round and expecting children judging by the size of their bellies.

She had heard the rumors that Ty Lee and Mai had returned to their families. Their marriages however had not been important to her. Both were married to older high ranking military officers.

"What right do you have to stand before me?" she snapped, "Get on your knees."

The two pregnant women glanced at each other. It was hard enough to walk with their large bellies and now—

"Do it now. Do not test my patience."

The cold fire of Azula's order made the girls obey without a second thought.

"Now I wish to hear the news of the city."

Ty Lee only turned to look at Mai who sighed. She had not wanted to be the one to speak to Azula.

"The city will be celebrating the festival of fire in three days," Mai said her voice droning through the corridor. "It is in celebration of our victory over the other nations. With the exception of the area occupied by the resistance, the Fire nation has control of the remainder of the four nations."

"How large is the restience?" Azula asked.

"No one knows. They change locations every few months. All that is known is that the Avatar is with them."

"He challenged father before the comet?"

"Yes, but—Oh Azula no one knows what exactly happened. Neither one won that battle," Ty Lee interjected her voice still innocent.

"What of my brother and uncle?" Azula said trying to ignore the Ty Lee's informality.

"They are with the Avatar. That's the rumor," Mai replied.

The information was so common knowledge that Azula could have gotten from a person off the street. Still she might find some use for her former friends.

"Tell about yourselves. I see you are both expecting. Is your first?"

Azula could care less but she needed them to slip information.

"This is Mai's fifth. Her husband is a member of the army," Ty Lee said grinning.

"He's a general and I'm his second wife. His first wife was barren so he got rid of her. Ty Lee's on her second."

"My husband's an admiral in the navy," Ty Lee said smiling.

Hmmmm….a general and an admiral, she had known her friends were desirable on the marriage market but this was a stroke of luck.

"Introduce me to them."

-

Azula watched in quiet interest as her friends obeyed her every order. Ty Lee and Mai had not only hurried to send messengers to their husbands but had brought their children as well. Her father had found her request for a dinner with her two friends and their families startling.

"_I'm leaving for mission in three days father and it has been five years since I last saw them. Surely you can grant me some time with my friends."_

"_This mission is of the utmost importance Azula. There is no time for you to waste on pointless gatherings."_

"_My dear lord father have I ever done anything without a reason?"_

"Princess Azula may I present my husband General Ryu Lee?" Mai said her voice emotionless as usually.

General Lee was an older man. His dark hair was beginning to streak with white and his eyes were a hard brown. "Princess Azula my family is honored by your attention and hospitability," he said bowing.

"Nonsense general, your wife was one of my closest friends a child. As for my hospitality it is only deserving for my oldest friends."

Azula's golden eyes flickered to the children following Mai. Mai's marriage had been rushed after her parents were assured that she had remained untouched while in a relationship with Zuko. Azula had never doubted that Mai was pure. Zuko was too honorable and Mai too much of a cold fish to entice the fire prince.

But by the number of children, it was obvious that Mai's parents had wanted her out of the way as soon as possible. Five years of marriage and already on her fifth child? It was inconceivable.

Her golden eyes again flickered towards her friend who was biting her lips. General Lee's hands were caressing the bludgeoning belly. Surely, this would not be the last of the children Mai would carry. Already Azula could see that Mai had become weaker due to her inability to train during her pregnancies. What a fitting fate to for her friend.

Mai's face unconsciously stiffened more when she saw Azula's predatory smile. "My what lovely children you have."

The four little ones, the oldest a four year old boy followed by his three sisters, glanced at her in amazement. Her smile deepened as the children got on their knees and bowed.

"Such obedient little ones. You may rise. My maid will show you to the table while I greet Ty Lee and her family."

Azula smiled as Mei's face paled at recognition. The maid, one of the former Kyoshi warriors, led the family to the table.

"Azula!"

Ty Lee was hugging her and Azula fought the urge to push her off.

"I apologize for my wife, Princess Azula. She get's excited."

"I have known Ty Lee for a long time and she has always been this way," Azula replied shrugging off the man's apology.

He was a young man, early thirties or late twenties by Azula's guess. Behind them slightly was a three year old girl.

"Azula, I forgot to introduce them. Oh….this is my husband Admiral Zu Chan. He is the oldest son the great Admiral Chan and this is my daughter, Ty Lin."

It took Azula a mere second to deduce that this man must be the brother of that boy she had met on Ember Island. That boy who had rejected her.

"How is your brother?" she asked.

Ty Lee frowned as she remembered the vacation. Azula was known for her grudges and the younger Chan had insulted her.  
The admiral's eyes widened. "He is of good health your highness. Currently he is serving in the Fire Nation navy as a captain."

"Indeed? What is his ship?"

"The Fire Rose, milady."

The Fire Rose was among the fastest ships in the fleet. So the young Chan was not a fool. He had obviously used his father's connections. Still he was only a captain and that could only mean one thing. The boy had no talent as a warrior.

"Inform him that he has an I a summoning from me to be at the palace tomorrow."

The admiral nodded.

-

Sukki remained impassive. Her mistress had ordered her to bring the young man to her the moment he arrived.

The once leader of the Kyoshi warriors was now not only Azula's maid but also her body guard. Years in prison had hardened the young woman and made her crack under the pressure. There had been countless torture and worse still was the Dai Li.

The Dai Li now Azula's loyal servants had been responsible for the Kyoshi warriors' treatment but Sukki had been Azula's special project.

Her face was neutral as she saw the young man.

"Princess Azula does not take kindly to those she summons arriving late."

"The message was given to me only an hour ago and I was aboard my vessel," the young man replied.

"Follow me."

-

The morning had been uneventful for Chan. The night before he had ordered his men to bring ten of the city's best geisha. The women had entertained him for hours on and by the time they left the men had brought him his nightly requirement of prostitutes.

Each woman had tempted his flesh and made his heart beat fast. Each had been filled with seed and drenched with sweat.

Unfortunately, his brother had arrived late that night during his _festivities_ to deliver the princesses message.

"_Ty Lee said to warn you that Princess Azula will not take kindly to any disrespect from you," his older brother Zu said._

"_Like a care what Princess Azula thinks."_

"_The fate of our family rests on you behaving yourself. Father will surely disown you if he hears of you disrespecting the pruincess."_

"_You worry too much brother. The princess is a woman and you know how good I am with women."_

When he recognized the woman on the throne he realized that his mission would be easy.

"You should have told me that you were Princess Azula that night at the party," he said smiling at her. "You have grown more beautiful since princess."

Surely she would be eating out of the palm of his hand.

"How dare you speak before I address you," she said. "Kneel and wait for me to speak."

He smiled. So that she was playing hard to get.

"We are old friends Azula. We did after all share that kiss. I wish to speak to you as an equal. Besides you sent for me because you wanted me."

Chan barely ducked as the fireball came at him.

"Insolent fool! I called you here because of a descripancy in your naval record."

"My record is perfect! Even ask my father!"

Azula walked towards the now kneeling man. "I'm sorry to say that your father has put in for his retirement as of this morning. Your brother is now the head admiral and seeing as how illegal activities were occurring on your ship he has been forced to suspend you. Besides you're military record is abysmal. Continously you have brought your ship in for major repairs because of your inability to manage her."

It had been one time that he had crashed into the shore! One time that he had rammed into another Fire Navy ship! One time that he had forgotten to have the ship inspected for termites! And she was making it sound like it was multiple incidents!

"You're just doing this to get me back for not wanting you. You were nuts! A complete lunatic! What type of guy wants a girl like that?" he demanded.

Azula's eyes flashed. What a little fool she had been when she was younger. Sure he had a pretty face but behind that there was no brain or power.

"Your new assignment," she said impassively handing him the orders dismissing him.

She smiled as she heard his cry of outrage.

Maybe being a cabin boy on the Graceful Turtle, the Fire Navy's slowest ship, would teach him some restraint.

-

Information gathering was a difficult process. But at last now she knew enough to leave in the morning.

For five years she had been surrounded by the walls of a Fire Nation Academy training to become not only better than the Avatar but also better than her father.

For five years the walls of her room and the constant pressure of the Fire Sages was all she knew. They who knew the deepest secrets of firebending had become her teachers. For five years she had to content herself by controlling the Dai Li and the Kyoshi warriors. Now she could have her power.

"**Why is it power you always crave? In every lifetime it is the same."**

"Who's there?"

She could see no one in her room but the voice had been close.

"**Why in every lifetime do you separate us?"**

She moved closer. The voice she could swear it was next to her.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"**This lifetime will be the same as the others if you do not stop. This time I will go again."**

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

"**It was you who drove me to them. You who made still celibate for lifetimes. You who led me to love others. And soon you will loose me again. Goodbye Li An."**

Azula felt the fire burn brighter in her until the internal flames seared at her insides.

In the northern air temple Aang snapped out his trance.

"Aang?"

"Go back to sleep Katara I'm fine."

He dared not look at her in the dark for he knew she was not Li An.

To be continued….


	2. Beware the Game Player

Chapter 2: Beware the Game Player

Disclaimer: I don't own Aang, Azula or Avatar.

The flames licked her as she knelt before her father.

"Leave today daughter. Where will you begin your search?"

It was the voice that been the constant presence in her childhood. The cool voice devoid of all emotion and full of contempt that had been her father.

Not that she hated the man. Hatred was an emotion she didn't allow for herself. Dislike, loathing and distaste, yes those she felt for her father but hatred never. He had taught her from his knee how to be a great and powerful ruler.

"_Rule by fear."_

"_Make friends with those who can gain you power."_

"_Obedience is something you must teach your followers."_

"_Bribery makes a man loyal."_

"_Power is the most valuable of all things._

He trained her in the art of ruling and taught her to be a queen and princess. He had made her strong and for that she was grateful but she held no affection of this creature who wanted to be a god but was less than a man. He was all too frail as the eclipse had proven. For a time he had her loyalty but that had changed.

"Father, I will search far and wide. But for now I will begin on the borders of our nation before searching the air temples."

Her father merely growled. "You think others have not tried that Azula."

"Others are not me father. Regardless of what others have done I will no stone unturned. I will search through everything and trust the authority of no one."

"Do you think me a fool Azula?"

She could feel the flames rise towards her.

"Never father. I think you an intelligent man but I trust no those who work you're will. They are the fools father."

She held her tongue from adding that only a fool trusted other fools.

"Go then and do not fail me my daughter."

Azula bowed her head touching the ground.

"I swear by Souzen's blood father I will have the avatar."

She then walked away from his presence. She did not care what he thought as long as he believed in her loyalty. She had requested that she be allowed to visit her friends one last time for a quiet goodbye before her departure.

-

The Dai Li and her warriors stood waiting with both Mai and Ty Lee with their families.

Azula glanced at her childhood friends. Such weaklings, they couldn't even escape their fates. Mai looked as if she would go into labor any day but still Azula smiled as the woman knelt before her.

"I have come to say my goodbyes," she said glancing at her kneeling subjects.

"We wish you well in your quest, Princess Azula," the older general said.

"I wish to speak to each of couples alone," she said motioning Suki to lead Mai and her husband out.

The couple and their children followed along with Ty Lee's daughter who accepted the nod from her mother. As the room emptied Azula watched Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee dearest of my old friends don't worry I don't expect much of you."

Ty stopped trembling and managed to smile at Azula.

"What can my husband and I do for you, Azula?"

"Ty Lee, I will appoint you to a position as one of my advisors. I trust you're judgment and know you will not only be fair but also wise."

Ty Lee's mouth dropped. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Azula, what have I done for such a favor?"

"You have always been loyal and I reward loyalty. As for you, Admiral Chan, I am pleased with you're renovations of the navy. It has only been two days and already I notice a change."

"You honor me, Princess Azula. I feel that I have accomplished little."

Azula smiled. "The Fire Rose for one has finally found a decent captain and the Graceful Turtle has a good cabin boy. Besides you have appointed officers I approve of which is why I request that you move your family into my summer residence. I will not have Ty Lee over tire herself during these last few crucial months of her pregnancy and my own personal position will see to her welfare."

She merely nodded at them before sending out.

In the hallway Ty Lee turned her husband with a worried expression.

"We must be careful to maintain Azula's favor. It is dangerous to loose it."

Her husband nodded but he couldn't help but see this as a reward for Ty Lee.

_Azula what game are you playing?_

-

Mai tried not to worry but was surprised when the Kyoshi warriors said that Azula wished to visit with the children before seeing Mai and her husband. Her little ones held no fear as they walked with Ty Lee's daughter into the room but Mai trembled.

Azula had never had an overly fondness for children. Something must be happening.

Ty Lee always would not look Mai in the eye. Azula must have done something but what Mai didn't know.

Mai hated her marriage and the man who treated as nothing but a breeding factory. At night she often dreamt of the scarred face and the voice of Zuko but she knew he was beyond her reach. Instead she dealt with Ryu's hands and voice.

She was nothing but property to him and she would carry more children until she died or he did. Already she had been forced to share with the soon to be concubines. Ryu was known for desires and he wanted more women who would treat him as a ruler. He wanted more children to kneel at her feet.

She had said when she married him that she would not allow a harem but she had found her power stripped. Her body was marked but his fetishes and she was the object of his touch. If she did not please him she knew he would divorce her and take a younger wife preferably one of the noble girls of age thirteen.

She would welcome such a divorce even if it left her disgraced and forced to fend for her children and herself. She would do anything as long as she was free of him but that was not to be.

He would merely move into his harem and she would become a concubine, a whore. She would never escape him and her children would be in the care of some slave who would be bedding her master at night.

No, Mai knew her fate and she sat silently by her husband waiting. Azula wasn't the devil in her life anymore.

-

Azula examined the children. They were all obedient but none of them held what she was looking for. She was about to send them back when one of the children quit bowing in front of her and met her gaze.

"Ami look down," the only boy in the room whispered.

"I want to see the pretty lady. I don't like bowing," the three year old child answered.

Azula smirked. The children had answered all of her questions but only this one had dared to do anything against her.

"Suki, take the rest of children out of this room. Ami is to stay here with me. Bring her parents in.

-

Mei glanced at the children came but she did notice the absence of her second child. She was about to ask her son where his sister was when the Kyoshi warrior cut her off.

"Princess Azula demands you come now."

Mei and her husband followed the warrior closely. In the room Azula sat stroking Ami's hair. The child had been changed into a beautiful little kimono that was red with black dragons adorning it. Her hair had been pinned with back with chop sticks that had fire flowers painted on them.

Azula glanced up at the kneeling two adults before nodding to Suki who took the child's hand and led her out of the room.

"You must stop this kneeling. I am sure it is not good for your baby my precious friend."

Mai and her husband rose and glanced at Azula.

"Sit," the princess said. "I must say that I have much delight in the hospitality and kindness I have received from you. I, however, have some things I wish to discuss."

She turned towards the older general. "General Lee, I am sending you and your division to New Ozai. I am afraid that you're family will have to remain here. There is much work for you to do there and my father has approved of my decision."

The general didn't have time to protest as members of the Dai Lee escorted him out of the room.

"I don't know how you can stand that man, Mai. He isn't much of a general and regarding your personal life I know he isn't much of a husband."

Mai's eyes flashed. Azula knew of her fate.

"Come Mai, it is obvious what he is. I, however, can offer you a way out of his bed and property and into your own rule."

"How can you do that Azula?"

"Your husband will die in New Ozai and you will become your own mistress. Of course you will be expected to marry again but this time it will be to someone who you choose. I would recommend an old fool so that you can have your lovers. You will rule yourself Mei of that I can promise you."

"What must I do for you in return?"

"Can you not believe I would want my friend's happiness?" Azula asked smiling.

"I know you better than that Azula. You would not be helping me unless you knew that I could do something for you."

"Always so pessimistic aren't you dear Mai? I, however, do have a price. I want you to remain my court spy. You will report to me."

"Is that all? I would have done that if you asked me Azula."

"No, I will be taking your daughter Ami as my ward. She will be my price."

"Azula—"

"Think Mai, yours and your children's friend for the price of your daughter. Otherwise I will take her and leave you in that hell."

"You need not take my daughter to prove my loyalty Azula."

"It isn't about your loyalty, Mai. Your child interests me and from this moment on she will be my daughter not yours. Decide Mai—your freedom or to remain a slave. Either way I will have your daughter."

Mai hesitated a moment. It wasn't like she had ever really liked the child. It was just mother's instinct.

"Make sure he dies a painful death Azula."

Azula smiled.

-

"Dare I ask milady why you want the child?"

Azula turned towards Suki. She trusted this woman even though they had once been enemies.

"I have my reasons. We leave in an hour Suki pack for the girl."

"Yes milady."

"And Suki, I wish to change the child's name. Tell her from now on she will be called Saya instead of Ami."

Suki nodded before heading out.

Azula clicked her nails together. Everything was going according to plan.

-

They had been at the edge of the fire nation for the last week. Even with the child among her entourage Azula still was moving faster paced than ever.

Of course this area had left her with little. There was no sign of the avatar here not that she was surprised. She figured any of his spies were too good to leave a trail for her. The resistance she was sure was probably hiding in one of the old air temples or somewhere even more allusive.

It didn't matter.

She dismissed her guards and headed towards her tent. She would finally get some rest.

She laid down allowing the soft waves of meditation to fall over her. She needed to meditate in order to make sense of what was happening. She was at peace but then her eyes snapped open.

She wasn't alone in her quarters. The tent had been set up far from where the others slept but she could feel the presence as if it was standing at her back.

"Come out of here so I can see you."

She received no answer. It couldn't be the child. Saya was sleeping the neighboring tent and Azula had already checked on her. The little hostage hadn't been hesitant and the four year old was completely obedient to her new mistress.

"I don't have to answer to you, Azula Princess of the fire nation."

The voice was the voice a woman and it was hardly soft and well spoken but held a slight brashness. It practically sneered out her title.

"No one speaks to me in such a manner."

"Should I respect you Blackfire Azula, princess of the flames? You will burn the entire world down with your hunger for power and all that will be left is ashes."

She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"You speak as if you know me."

"I know you better than you know yourself, fire demon."

Azula launched her throwing knives into the shadows but could only hear the tearing of fabric.

"As if I would be so foolish girl."

The knives came flying back at her with a force. Azula dived barely managing to escape the points of the blades.

"Who are you?"

The voice didn't answer. The fire rushed from Azula's hands in rough brush.

Instead of spraying over her the rocks flew at her. The earth rose.

"I am Li An," the disembodied voice replied.

To be continued…


	3. The Story of Li An: Of Earth and Air

Chapter 3: The Story of Li An: Of Air and Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/n: I'm back. I know it's been a while since I updated so this time I am posting three chapters at once. So enjoy.

The earth continued to rise as Azula shot off her flames. The fires burned but they didn't burn hot enough to stop the never ending cascade of rocks. A dust storm kicked through the air and Azula found her own element battling against her as the earth created wind. As suddenly as the battle had started it ended.

"Why are you here?"

Azula's words were bitter.

"To prevent a tragedy."

Her golden eyes flickered with anger. "What tragedy could you prevent?"

"The tragedy that you seem intent on repeating. For every life your soul has ever gone through there has been a curse."

"I don't believe in curses. Such a fool to speak of such a thing," Azula said laughing.

"You are the fool princess!"

Azula felt the tent fading around her.

"You WILL listen to my story Azula of the Fire Nation. You will learn of what happened and how your soul is cursed."

"Who are you?" Azula blurted out.

"I am you, Azula. I am your past life. Now listen reincarnation. I don't have time for a brat like you."

-

_The earthbender moved quickly through the village._

"_Hey girl, get back here!"_

_The baker was hot on her heels._

"_Should've known better than to leave your bread on the window," she shouted._

"_Brat, get back here."_

_The baker had gathered help and he was closing in on her. Immediately she shot up a rock wall and bought herself time._

_She ran t6 the poor district where their old shack was. The one room house was following apart. Soon she would jus bend them an earth house in order to keep them warm._

"_Here Jin," she said as she approached her brother's still form. "I got it from the market."_

_It had been three years since their mother disappeared and two weeks since Li An had lost her job. Jin had fallen ill shortly afterwards. For a while they had been able to live off the pitiful sum she had saved but they were only children twelve and eight. Her brother was still too little to find decent work and no one cared about orphans._

_Three days later she was forced to steal again. No one would hire her._

_Her mission however wasn't a success as she was chased around the town. Finally she was stopped not by baker or his hired thugs but an airbender who merely sent a whirlwind at her causing her topple over._

"_This time girl you're—"_

_The airbender gently interrupted the baker. "I'll pay for the bread."_

_The baker glanced at the airbender in front of him._

"_But Avatar Jiro surely—"_

"_It's alright."_

_The avatar smiled as he handed money over to the baker his black eyes laughing. He wasn't very tall and barely twelve but he held an air of authority._

_Li An sighed in relief as the baker left. He would've had her arrested for sure and then where would Jin be. She looked at the airbender in front of her. He seemed alright even if he had helped the authorities._

"_Thanks for your help, Avatar," she said curtly._

"_I'm Jiro. I don't like being called avatar. Just Jiro."_

"_Li An and thank you again."_

_She prepared to head back towards her house. With luck she would find something in the wooded areas to eat. Jiro grabbed her arm suddenly preventing her from moving._

"_Come on you look hungry."_

_She shrugged. It didn't really matter. He couldn't pretend to be nice to her._

"_I don't want anything from you."_

_He frowned slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She glared at him before accepting the bread he was handing her. She quickly ripped it in half and scarfed down a piece. She hid the other half expertly in her handkerchief._

"_Why don't you eat the rest of it?"_

_She ignored him before heading back home._

_Jiro glanced at the slightly crazed earthbender. She was talented for one but she was also hiding something. He followed her carefully as she handed her bread to a boy._

"_Now eat it Jin. Just chew and swallow. I'll make you some tea."_

"_I miss mother," the boy whispered._

_Li An shook her head. Now wasn't the time to remind her brother that their mother had abandoned them._

_She didn't say anything as she walked to the well. Her brother would never forget their mother. He seemed to believe that she would come any day to see him. But Li An knew that her mother was but a shadow of the past._

_Her eyes narrowed as she saw him standing by the well. Immediately she sent a pillar of rock at him as he countered with a blast of air that caused him to jump._

"_What you doing here?" she spat out._

_Jiro gazed at her quietly. "You live here?"_

"_What business is that of yours?"_

"_I saw your brother. He must be why you didn't eat all the bread."_

"_It's not your business."_

_Jiro drew the water for her filling the bucket._

"_I promise that I'll help you."_

"_I don't need your help."_

"_I'll help you just the same."_

_Jiro smiled as he walked off leaving Li An to stare at him. No person should be that happy._

_Their friendship was the friendship of opposites. Jiro did keep his word and help her and her brother obtain jobs._

"_Why do you keep coming back?"_

_He merely shrugged at Li An's question._

"_We're friends," he answered._

_Her jaw dropped. Friends? The guy invited himself over and helped out her and her brother._

"_Perhaps."_

"_Haven't you ever had a friend?" the confused Jiro asked._

"_Of—course I have. Don't be silly."_

_Jiro just looked at her suspiciously and then smiled. "It's alright Li An not everyone has an easy time making friends."_

_Li An shook her head but smiled anyway. Maybe they could be friends. It would be nice to have some else around other than Jin._

"_You have to smile more Li An. You're pretty when you smile."_

_She stared at him in shock._

_They were friends from then on even if she would never admit it. They spent nearly every day together. Most of the time it was just to practice sparring. She grew to like him._

_She even dreamed about him. Even a fool would've known she was in love but Li An was stubborn._

_He had been hurt in his latest spar with his teacher. The old man of course didn't care but Li An could see the bruises from the stones. One of the other students had brought Jiro back to his home unconscious. When Li An hadn't seen him in a week she went to check on him and found him in this state._

_Jiro had a fever and his blue eyes were unfocused. His arrow was glowing. This was bad. He only went into the avatar state if he was in serious danger._

_Li An is no healer. She ran as fast as she could to the local herbalist. She didn't bother to knock on the door. Instead she stomped the ground causing the door_

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

_The aged woman was barely awake. Next to her was the scared form of her granddaughter. Li An grabbed the old woman's arm and dragged her towards Jiro's home._

"_Unhand me you ruffian."_

_The old woman's yells would wake up the entire area._

"_Shut up you fool!" Li An hissed. "I need you to heal my friend."_

_The old woman glanced at the still body of the avatar._

"_Who did this to him?"_

"_His teacher. I recognize the earthbending style and Jiro had training with him today."_

_The healer shook her head. The girl had obviously been panicked._

"_I need to send my granddaughter to gather herbs."_

_The little girl had ran after them and listened to her grandmother's orders._

"_Will you be able to heal him?"_

"_Yes with the herbs. He'll need constant tending."_

"_I'll pay you for your services. It may not be all at once but—"_

_The woman held up her aged hand. "There is no need for payment. This is the avatar. It is an honor to heal him."_

_Li An nodded before heading out of the room._

"_Where are you going?" the little girl asked._

_Her arms were straining with herbs._

"_I have to pay a man a visit."_

_Li An headed towards the old training grounds. The village had training grounds for benders. Long ago there had been no avatar and the world was in chaos. The elemental gods had decided that something must be done to balance out the infighting. That was why the avatar was created and Jiro was born._

_Jiro was the first avatar and prophecies had spoken of him long before he entered the world. Yet there were those Li An knew that didn't care for the idea of a bender with all the elements. They didn't want a person who had no loyalty to any of the four great nations. Jiro's teacher was one of those._

_The old man sat still outside of his home on the rocky training area._

"_I knew you would come, girl. I have no time for lessons to brats."_

"_No just to attack your student."_

_The old man looked at her. _

"_He is the avatar. He'll recover."_

_Li An's temper erupted. How dare this man not care about Jiro._

"_You could've killed him!" she shouted._

"_Young lady, I don't think you understand—"_

_Li An's glare was intense. The stone around the man would've melted if her glare held any heat. Instead it was a solid glare. Her eyes seemed to see through the old bender._

"_You are afraid of his power. You're too weak to deal with one like him."_

_The old man's eyes hardened. "Dare you to speak to me in such a manner girl?"_

"_I care not for you. You were intending murder."_

"_I never—"_

"_Liar! You have not the skill to deal with him."_

_The old man wasn't prepared for her to bend. He didn't see the giant spike of rock that pierced him through the heart._

"_Perhaps you should've known not underestimate people. Jiro will live but you my friend won't."_

_The old man pulsed as his blood trickled out. "There is something wrong with you."_

"_Perhaps but I didn't try to kill the avatar."_

_He jerked for a few hours before becoming still._

_Li An didn't even look at the body of the old earthbender. Good riddance at least he was dead. No one would ever hurt Jiro on her watch._

_Jiro found another teacher rather quickly. Still he continued to live in his little house by himself. His feelings grew over time for the stubborn earthbender. Li An was in his every thought and if he was honest she had always been. From the moment he met her he had liked her. Over time those feelings multiplied._

_The monks said that celibacy was the pathway of life. Still he dreamed of Li An. At fifteen the dreams were impossible._

"_I never thought you one for midnight strolls Jiro."_

_He glanced at the young woman. Li An grown and her rich copper eyes were the color of warm soil. Her body had changed into the figure of strong woman. She wasn't soft from being pampered. Instead her hands were rough from not only her bending but also her work. Her nails were chipped and she rarely kept up herself but she was still beautiful. The only thing about her that was the same was her smile._

"_Jiro? Tell me you haven't wandered off with a cloud."_

"_Sorry," he said smiling. "It's just—"_

"_I don't want to know. Believe me."_

_He smiled again. Li An never admitted when she cared._

"_Why are you out?"_

"_Jin snores it keeps me awake. Besides it's nice out here. The moon is full and the stars are bright and the air's cool. Better than the summer heat."_

_Jiro looked at her. Her face was so pensive. She was too beautiful._

_His lips met hers quickly in a fluid motion. He kissed deep licking her lips and pulling her closer to him._

_Li An kissed him back in surprise._

"_You must know I like you a lot."_

_He was blushing his face resembling a strawberry and just as sweet. She smirked slightly as she kissed him again._

_This was the fruit of three years of friendship._

"_I like you too."_

_Two years led them further into their relationship but it all ended one day._

_Li An was sweating. She had been training and working at the farm for the last six days. The farm job was annoying but it was one of the ones Jiro had gotten her. He had a knack with making friends with every person he met._

_Sometimes it bothered her. She only made friends with people who either wanted something from her or were terrified of her._

_She felt the air change around her._

"_What is it Jiro? I'm working."_

_His eyes were downcast and he tried to stare at her seriously._

"_I have to leave."_

_Li An stared at him confused. "Leave?"_

"_My training is finished here. I have to go to the Water Nation. I've already finished my fire training before coming here but I need to report to my sensei again."_

"_How long will you be gone?"_

_She didn't want him to go. She had hated every time he left to go to one of the Air temples or when he visited with his firebending sensei. He belonged to her not them._

"_For a few years."_

"_A few years!" The earth rose around her. "Tell them no."_

"_You know I can't do that. I'm the avatar. I was entrusted with this job. As the first avatar I can't—"_

"_You and your responsibilities."_

"_I'll come back Li An."_

_She shook her head. Nothing would ever be the same._

"_Just—"_

_She kissed him hungrily. She would never see him again. He wouldn't be Jiro when he did come back. He would be Avatar Jiro no longer just Jiro._

"_Be safe."_

_He nodded slightly. Goodbyes—he hated them._

"_You have to smile more Li An. You're so pretty when you smile."_

_She watched him leave. She was only seventeen but she knew she loved him. As Jiro and his bison faded from view she knew that her time with him had ended._

_It was years before she saw him again and now she was no longer Li An Yang but Li An Bei Fong. She had established her new house and claimed herself to be nobility. All of her paperwork was falsified. _

_She had worked and scrimped for money. She had manipulated people out of their hard earned cash quite easily. She had seduced men to gain money. Everyday she thought of Jiro and how he had taught her that she didn't need to do such things. Jiro had believed that she could do anything she wanted. But he was a dreamer, his head up in the clouds like most airbenders. Earthbenders like herself tended to be practical realists._

_That was why she had done all this._

_When saw him again it was at a formal event. She had tried to avoid him but their was no use. He finally cornered her. It had been seven long years since they had last spoken._

"_I could not forget you."_

"_I thought traveling the world would've helped you."_

_Jiro smiled his innocent smile. "You are still the same. Even though you have changed."_

_She frowned. She had grown into her power. She hadn't remained constant._

"_Marry me Li An."_

_She looked at him her firm copper eyes calculating._

"_I can not."_

"_Of course you can there is nothing to stop you."_

"_I'm to be the Earth King's wife."_

_Jiro felt his heart shatter. So this is what it would be between them? So be it._

"_Good day your highness."_

_Li An's heart froze at his tone. He was leaving her. She had known that it was inevitable but not even a goodbye or anger just cold indifference._

"_I will always love you, Jiro. Always but this is what is best—"_

"_This is about power!"_

_His blue eyes grew cold as he yelled at her. She could see him struggling to keep his emotions under control. As the first Avatar he didn't know what his power could do if he lost control_

"_I'm doing it for my brother—"_

_It was a lie. Her brother was safe in his new marriage and household._

"_No! You are doing it for you!"_

_Jiro's eyes burned furiously as he stared at her._

"_I will not apologize to you. I do what I must."_

_Li An walked away from him and thus ended their relationship._

_Li An didn't know how to accept this. Her husband the Earth King had invited the Avatar the latest ceremony. Springtime was the season of the Earth Kingdom and the Spring Festival commonly known as the Festival of Flowers was the kingdom's most important ceremony._

_The ceremony went on without much of words. The Avatar was kind to all who appeared in front of him and greeted every member of the royal house with sincerity. The entire ceremony Li An tried to avoid him but she had forgotten how stubborn he could be._

"_I must talk to your highness."_

_Li An plastered on her neutral expression as she followed Jiro._

"_Are you happy Li An? That is all I care about." His words were broken as if he had worried for her._

_She had thought of him as she lay next to her husband a night. She had worried when she heard that he had been forced to settle a violent dispute between the Firelord and the Lord of the Southern Water Tribe. Firebenders—if there was one thing Li An could not stand it was firebenders—had no honor. She had worried that they would attack him._

_But she could not let her worry show through. She had worked too hard to give up her position. She was queen. He was nothing to her now._

"_I regret nothing."_

_He smiled sadly knowing that she lied._

"_May we always find each other, Li An. In every life may we love each other and in every life may the fate of our love rest in you."_

_Jiro moved quickly through the air on his glider and disappeared._

_The new queen of the Earth Kingdom watched as her subjects knelt in front of her. She glanced as Jiro and his air bison disappeared into the horizon. It would be the last time she saw him._

_Years passed. Spring the season of the earthbender came. Summer with its scorching heat proved to be the season of fire. Fall with the cool winds and gentles breezes brought to Li An memories of Jiro and the airbenders. Winter with the frozen lakes and frozen water moved gracefully. The seasons did their dance and Li An learned of unhappiness. _

_Her husband was never home. He was always off on some crazed journey through the kingdom. The endless progresses would have been more entertaining if she had been allowed to accompany him. Instead he made her stay in the confines of the palace and govern the city. She bore him children and became what she always feared she would be—domesticated._

_She no longer dreamed or hoped. Instead Li An lived for the day, the moment._

_Queen Li An heard the news of Avatar Jiro's death on the day of her first granddaughter's fifth birthday. He had died in his sleep and soon a baby was born in the water tribe who would be the new avatar._

"_Mother?"_

_Li An did not glance at her son as she laid down on her bed. Her husband had been dead for the past ten years not that she had mourned._

_Her tears fell quickly. She had always prided herself in never crying._

"_The Queen is made of stone. She is the hardest of rocks."_

_She had honored those titles. Her pride had been so great. But what was pride when she had lost everything?_

"_**You have to smile more Li An. You're so pretty when you smile."**_

_His smile was so open and willing. He gave those smiles away so easily. How could he be so happy? It had always grated on her nerves but he was himself, Jiro, her Jiro. Now he was dead._

_Why? Why couldn't she die first? He was so much better than she._

_She took the dagger from her ornament closet. How had she been such a fool? Her life had been robbed of happiness because of her desire. She wanted to be great. She wanted to have power in her own right._

_The dagger had been the only thing she had kept with her since she was a child. She had been armed with that as a young peasant girl from the village on the edge of Omashu. It was the only proof that she had been of common blood and that her lie had been At least her lie had given her brother his own house. The noble family of Bei Fong would continue to prosper because of the sacrifices she had made but at what cost?_

_She had lost her love. She had remained married in a wretched state. She had five children much too soon. Now what she did have?_

_Jiro was dead and her soul would never find peace until she joined him. She could still remember his blue arrow and bright eyes. He was so proud of that arrow just as she had been proud of her status as an earthbender._

"_I'm sorry."_

_All it took was one slice and her wrists were cut. She laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Perhaps in the next life she would find Jiro._

_When her son and daughter found her the next morning, she was surrounded by a pool of blood. She had bled to death._

-

"Such a sob story," Azula remarked.

Li An stood in front of her in her spiritual form. "Such a cold heart for one so young and one that doesn't learn."

"As if you can tell me that I have a cold heart. You crushed that man," Azula said.

Li An's cold green eyes stared at her reincarnation. Jiro's curse that they would always find each other held potent. Why must they always be enemies? For one life she wished to only feel their souls united. For one lifetime she wished for their love to be there.

The cold hearted fire nation princess was one of her last chances to fix this mistake. The quest for power was consuming and Azula had inherited that from Li An.

"You will not escape me, Azula. I will be back."

The golden eyes flashed. "I will never do what you want me to do."

Li An only smiled before turning away. Perhaps the girl's stubbornness could be countered by someone else.

Azula didn't care what the spirited wanted. So she was the reincarnation of that woman. All the memories had taught her was that regret was something to not hold onto. She would regret nothing in this life.

She was ready to be released from Li An's illusion but instead she found herself in what looked like the fire palace garden. A small girl stood in front of her with golden eyes and a small smirk. She blinked a second as she gazed more at the girl recognizing the image as herself.

To be continued…


	4. The Stuff of Dreams

Chapter 4: The Stuff of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Azula stared at herself in shock.

What in the seven fires was going on? She could see the child image of herself walking past the turtle ducks. They swam around moving away from where she was sitting. The little girl ignored the animals in favor of skipping stones in the pond.

"Azula."

The little girl didn't answer to the voice. Instead she moved further away.

"Come, precious Azula. Come here."

"Don't call me precious. Don't call me your Azula. You don't love me."

"That's not true Azula," the voice said and the older Azula recognized it as her mother's.

Zuko stood next to the firelady protected more by his mother's prescence than by his own strength.

"Come Azula," Ursa said extending her hand.

"NO!" the child screamed fleeing from her mother and brother.

"Zuko, please go in. I'm to follow your sister."

"Leave the child be Ursa."

Again Azula recognized the deep voice of her father and turned to look at him.

"She is not worth the trouble or the care you give her. She will become weak if you continue to dote on her."

"I do not dote on Azula my lord. She is my daughter and I love her dearly."

"Love is something most do not need Ursa. Instead teach Azula to be strong."

Ursa said nothing as her husband left her. Her marriage had long ago been arranged so that the two of them would unite the blood of Sozen and Roku.

"Like you ever loved me," the adult Azula whispered.

Ursa's eyes turned towards her. Impossible surely she could not see her.

"I can see you quite well Azula. I do not need to know what you are doing here."

The acting firelady stood tall and proud as she gazed at her daughter.

"You have grown beautiful little one."

"I do not need your platitudes. I never did."

"It is an honest compliment Azula but if you can not accept it so be it."

"Since when was there anything about me you liked," Azula asked her voice emotionless.

"I should've taken you and your brother from your father and fled. I feared too much and as a result you have been sacrificed to him. You have become what he is."

Azula's golden eyes flashed. "Don't you dare tell me what I am. You don't know me. You never did."

"You think I thought you a monster."

"It is the truth and I don't care. You were right."

Ursa wrung her hands as she sat down next to the lake. She overlooked the water and the swimming turtle ducks.

"If you did not care Azula you would not hurt your brother. If you did not care you would never have said such a thing."

"Do not pretend you know me."

"But I do know you Azula," Ursa said looking up at her. "I know that somewhere deep you are curled up in a ball of pain screaming for someone, anyone, to make it stop. I know that you are as the child that ran from here, angry and alone. You have none to call friend or lover. You have none that love you for who you are. Only those that fear you or want your power latch onto you. Forever you will be alone."

Azula glared. "And what of you for your morality? You killed for your precious Zuko. You murdered for his sake."

"And I would do the same for you, Azula."

"No you wouldn't. You do not care for me."

Ursa again looked at the water. "When you have traveled your life's road you realize that there are many things you wish you had done differently. Death is the end Azula. From the spirit world you have the time to look over your life and think of all the mistakes you made."

Azula froze. "You are dead then."

"Assassinated by your father's men about a month after I had left."

Azula's heart beat heavily. She didn't know what to feel. Should she feel joy that the woman who never loved her was long gone or should she weep? Ursa may have never loved her like she had Zuko but she had cared for her. She had given her life at least she owed some respect.

"May you find peace."

"I do not believe I ever will. Listen to me well Azula: life is painful. You must try to find love for it makes all the pain bearable."

The world faded from her view as she found herself in the darkness. For a brief moment it was comforting and the she saw a streak of light and raced after it. The light led her through many places but always did it come when she was ready to give up but it led her away from the palace and her father. It led her towards the old ruins of civilizations long gone and into the wilderness. It was hard to follow the light.

It led her through volcanoes and underwater. It led her across ice and rocky terrain. It led her through caves and underground lakes. But she could not ignore it. She could not stop following it and at last it led her to a room where a man stood. She could not see his face but she felt his arms and for once Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Ursa and Ozai, sister of Zuko, and Lady of the Cold Fire felt safe.

Her golden eyes fluttered as she woke. Perhaps she had some type of dream. The entire experience was too surreal to be true or real.

She had no ties to the Avatar. Why should she? He was her enemy and deserved whatever fate had in store of him. In didn't matter.

But with his death what would become of her?

Azula wanted to believe that the world would be right. Most likely she would be announced the heir and arranged in a political marriage. The marriage would happen

She would never become like her friends. Mai was a prisoner to her own husband. Ty Lee was the contented wife. Azula would not be either. She would rule herself.

Still she hoped he gave her a long fight.

"You are my own only rival and equal. Don't make my chance too easy."

In the mountains of the Air Temple a young man answered back, "Don't worry I don't intend not to fight."

To be continued….


	5. The Past is Inescapable

Chapter 5: The Past is Inescapable

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Days of searching and still there was little sign of the Avatar. It frustrated Azula as trained that she had not seen her greatest enemy. What was he like now?

She often wondered if the Avatar had changed as she had over the years. Surely, he had defeated her father at the day of the eclipse. She had heard the whispers around the city that Firelord Ozai was no longer the prominent ruler he had once been.

Then again all power wanes with age. Look at her grandfather. The great Firelord Azulon son of Sozen and builder of an empire had been taken down by a woman and poison. Azula could at least credit her mother with the treachery to deliver such a gift. Really such a simple thing to do, one only had to put the poison in the firelord's dinner which his faithful daughter-in-law always brought to him.

Still she didn't believe Aang's power had diminished. He like her must have learned ways to be stronger. He didn't seem like the type to wait around for things to change. He was the resistance's leader and that had probably forced him to loose some of his innocent.

It saddened her somewhat to think that the laughing boy she had known had lost some of that light but she didn't take it seriously. If Aang had hardened then at long last she would have a real enemy.

The dreams of her mother and Li An's promise of more conversations did not concern her.

She glanced towards Saya who was calmly trying to learn fighting. The girl had the ability to firebend but Azula was well aware that she was no prodigy. The child was lonely. Often she cuddled close to Sukki and feared Azula's touch.

The entire relationship angered Azula who was close to banishing Sukki from Saya's mere presence. This child belonged to her.

"Come Saya," she called the child.

The little girl hurried to follow her mistress into the tent. The Avatar could wait for now the child could not. She would find Aang soon enough. The opportunity would happen and already she could find details that this was the city they were getting their supplies from. She would bide her time like a spider waiting for her prey to enter her web.

Azula down in front of the kneeling child and clapped her hands for her guards to serve them the afternoon meal.

"Now Saya, tell me about yourself. I haven't had time to talk to you lately but you will tell me your secrets and I will tell you some of mine. How does that appeal?"

"Whatever you wish, Princess Azula," the little girl answered.

"To you little one I am Azula."

"Azula."

The princess smiled in her usual predatory manner. The child would love her above all others. She alone of everyone in the world would care for Azula not because of her power or station but because Azula was herself.

-

Mai sat in the quiet waiting room of her manor. Word had come barely two days after the birth of her daughter that her husband was dead. He died in honor at the battlefront. She of course had put on the usual show of mourning. Her tears had brought much to comfort to her in the forms of the young gardeners and male servants.

She had enjoyed the moments of bliss where she was the dominator for once instead of the dominated. Of course she kept her affairs out of the words of the commoners. She would not be viewed a whore. The young men merely believed that had taken advantage of a grieving window.

She tried not to smirk at the change in fortunes. True she was now Azula's lapdog and she had sold her own daughter but that was a small price to pay. Ami was dead to her.

"You look better daughter. I know these days have been trying."

Mai turned her cold eyes turned her mother. She had not been planning on the visit from her parents and younger brother.

"Your father is considering that soon you must have a new match. He is already considering the new governor of—"

"I will seek my own husband."

Her mother's face whitened. "That is not done. You're father—"

"I will seek the approval from Princes Azula. If she approves of my choice then you know father will agree."

Her mother merely nodded.

"Tomorrow," Mai said calmly, "you and I go to court. The children will stay with the nursemaids. After all I have a new court lady position and I request that you join me."

Her mother smiled.

Mai knew how to play this game.

-

She was out there. Everyday it was becoming more apparent that Azula was following their close moves. He knew Zuko thought he was hiding the fact that he was training extra hard but Aang was well aware of it.

Each day he could feel Azula coming closer. She unstoppable and soon she would confront him. It didn't bother Aang. Not really except for the lives of his friends there was no reason for him to be concerned. He had failed the world too many times but he knew in the end he would succeed. At long last he had faith in himself.

"What the hell's wrong with you twinkle toes?"

He must be letting down his guard if she had been able to sneak up on him.

"I thought you'd be with Zuko, Toph," he said warily as he continued to gaze at the stars.

Toph frowned slightly. "Flicker foot doesn't think I know about his little training escapades. He leaves when he thinks I'm asleep."

"Toph, I'm sorry. I know you and Zuko should be enjoying—"

"Can it Aang," the earthbender snapped. "Zuko and I both knew that your mission took precedence over everything. We joined up with you knowing that. We met each other because of you. It ain't that bad."

"It's just—"

"You're wondering when Azula is going to make her move. All we can do is wait."

She didn't say anything else as she headed back to her and Zuko's tent. There was nothing she could do anyway. Besides she wasn't Sugar Queen, mother figure extraordinaire. She was just Toph and that was how she liked it.

He sat in the shadows playing with his airbending. Azula was coming. His heart beat harder at the thought.

-

Sukki was cleaning her weapons. She had been allowed these few precious moments of privacy by her mistress the ever constant Azula. The stars were only companion as she cleaned everything.

"Sukki?"

She turned to the shocked water tribe warrior. He was as she remembered him though he had aged slightly. She still could see the pureness of his blue eyes and she could tell he had grown into a fine warrior. Her heart stirred at the sight of him but she could not say anything to him. She was no longer the person he had known.

"Sokka," she said quietly.

"Sukki, we thought you were dead. Azula said that she had you and the other Kyoshi warriors. Why are you dressed in Fire Nation clothes?"

She gazed at him. Part of her, the part of her that was still the same Sukki of Kyoshi Island, wanted to go with him. The other part of her knew that she owed Azula. Azula had allowed her and her warriors to live. There were many lives in the balance and she dared not overstep her mistress. Besides in some strange way, Azula had become her friend. There was never any kindness with cold Fire Nation princess but there was honesty. Azula trusted her and Azula didn't trust many.

She would let Sokka have the memory of the Sukki from Kyoshi. She would not let him see what she was now.

"You must go Sokka. It isn't safe here."

"Not until you answer my questions and come with me. I've missed you Sukki."

She said nothing in her reply.

"Sukki come back with me. Aang is nearby. It's not—"

"Stop! Do not tell me the location of your camp."

"B-bbut Sukki why? Why won't you come?"

"Sokka, I am warning you leave here before my mistress comes. I cannot protect you from her."

"Mistress? Sukki, what on earth are you talking about?"

The golden predator eyes of Azula focused on him. "You should've listened to her you water peasant."

Sukki looked down at the ground her heart sinking further in her chest.

To be continued….


End file.
